DECISIONES
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Alguna vez te has arrepentido de alguna decisión? Tal vez eso sintió Stear al dejar todo y marchar a la guerra. Pero a veces la vida trae sorpresas y cuando sentimos más desesperanza, esta nos recompensa con creces. Una pequeña historia celebrando el cumpleaños de Stear.


_****Una historia escrita para Stear en su cumpleaños._

_Espero les guste. Ya saben... esta historia fué escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo._

* * *

_**DECISIONES.**_

El la miraba extasiado.

No tenía la menor duda... estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Recordaba la forma tan inusual en que la conoció. Ambos habían perdido sus lentes y se encontraban buscándolos en el suelo, después ya se encontraban bailando y platicando tan animadamente que el tiempo juntos se les hizo poco.

Ella era llenita pero de un rostro redondo y precioso que irradiaba ternura. Poseedora de un par de ojos hermosos ocultos tras unas gafas de gruesa armazón que la hacían verse simpática. Tímida con los demás pero con él podía hablar con total libertad.

A veces sus discusiones sobre ciencias la hacían verse tan bella. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, a Stear le encantaba exaltarla para que sus ojos brillaran y un rubor exquisito cubriera sus mejillas e incluso sus labios lucieran más turgentes y deseables.

Despacito ella se fué ganando su corazón.

Patty lo hacía feliz.

Stear sabía que ella entendía lo especial que era Candy para él. Pero nunca lo vió con mal intención o malicia. Sabía que la rubia era una atracción muy tentadora para cualquiera, no solo por su belleza si no por ese carácter alegre y decidido que poseía y que hacía que todos quedaran cautivados.

Patty era muy tímida e insegura pero al lado de él se permitía ser libre, lejos del protocolo y las buenas costumbres. Su encanto terminó por desarmarlo y sin dudarlo un momento, le entrego su corazón. Pronto le pidió ser su novia y las sonrisas, las miradas cómplices se hicieron frecuentes en ellos.

Incluso de arriesgaban a ser pillados cuando en los descansos entre las clases ambos buscaban algún sitio entre el frondoso bosque del colegio para mirar el cielo y tomarse de las manos… no les hacía falta nada más que esos minutos a solas para compartir sentimientos.

Cuando marchó de Inglaterra, su corazón le dolió porque dejaba la vida en esa figura amada. Nunca pensó que la extrañaría y la necesitaría tanto.

Por eso la miraba tanto.

Esos tres meses habían obrado cambios en ella. La otrora gordita ahora era una espigada jovencita, de figura embarnecida que mostraba sus redondas caderas y un busto firme. La grasa de sus mejillas había desaparecido y ahora sus pómulos le daban un aspecto distinguido y hermoso.

Sus ojos… ¡oh sí!

Los ojos, gracias al discreto maquillaje lucían más hermosos y la boca más apetitosa que de costumbre. Estaba admirado de que su novia hubiera salido de su crisálida y se convirtiera en una bella mariposa… suya y de nadie más.

Si en sus paseos en Londres la llevaba protector de su brazo ahora con mucho más razón. Ya había visto las miradas que levantaba ella y por primera vez sintió celos.

_**-Tonto**_- le había dicho ella al darse cuenta de su enojo- _**no sabes que mi corazón es tuyo. No podré amar a otro como te amo a ti.**_

Y ahora en ese picnic junto a Candy, Annie, Archie y por supuesto Albert, no podía menos que admirar su belleza. La veía con sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la agitación del juego, la risa tan clara y que adoraba y sus ocurrencias ante las preguntas que Candy le hacía.

Nunca se sintió tan afortunado como ahora… tenía a su lado a una mujer hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa.

Pero nuevas sensaciones llegaron a su cuerpo cuando ella, en un estiramiento involuntario mostró su espigado cuerpo y le sonrió con ternura. Al darle un bocadillo directamente en su boca y bastó ese leve roce de los delicados dedos sobre sus labios para que despertara el deseo.

Ya anteriormente se había sentido así por otras mujeres y en muchas de sus oníricas humedades estaba el rostro de Eleanor o de la misma Candy pero ahora eran un par de ojos avellana que lo tenían loco.

Nunca había pasado de tomarle la mano o depositar un beso en su mejilla pero ahora sus labios le exigían probar esa boca, sus manos deseaban poder acariciarla, su nariz le pedía oler su piel, su cabello, su cuello.

No supo ni como aguanto el resto del picnic.

Se distrajo un poco con sus locos experimentos pero igual los botó pronto. El amor y todo lo que sentía por Patty era superior a la sensación de crear e incluso a la de volar.

Quería contarle a su hermano pero bien sabía que no podía restregarle en la cara su felicidad. Entendía que Archie seguía amando a Candy y si estaba junto a Annie era solamente porque la pecosa se lo pidió. Así que por segunda vez guardo sus sentimientos.

Cada vez que veía a la castaña, sus pensamientos no tenían sosiego y mucho menos sus sentimientos. Quería tomarla por los hombros, acorralarla en algún rincón oscuro y comérsela a besos y tal vez… solo tal vez ella cediera a sus deseos. Pero siempre desechaba este último pensamiento, ante todo era un caballero y ella no se merecía que la hiciera suya como cualquier patán. No, ella se merecía ser amada con dulzura, delicadeza y pasión.

Recordó su rubor encarnado cuando le dio por primera vez un beso en la mejilla, tan casto que parecía que estaba besando a su hermana o una querida amiga pero no a la chica que amaba. Ahora él era el tímido, porque ella parecía haber renacido en América.

Porque la antes casi insignificante Patty ahora era deslumbrante.

Y Stear se dió de topes.

Ahora que había redescubierto a su hermosa novia, le habían notificado que lo esperaban en Francia.

¿Cómo decirle que marcharía?

Bien podía pedirle al tío abuelo que le ayudara pero, él estaría traicionando sus ideales. Sus sueños de libertad y de cambiar al mundo se verían truncados. Ante todo ya era un hombre y como tal había tomado una decisión.

_**La decisión debe ser solamente tuya, por sobre todas las cosas no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar, respétate. Los seres que te aprecian entenderán, y sus afectos por ti crecerán, porque el respeto engendra amor en quien lo practica**_- le había dicho Albert.

Pero ahora se debatía entre el amor y el deber.

Sabía que no daría marcha atrás pero le dolía tanto saber que lastimaría a Patricia.

Ese día se despediría de ella, aunque Patty no lo supiera. Aprovecharía cada segundo a su lado y haría que valiera la pena su decisión.

Al terminar de comer la abuela Martha se retiró a dormir la siesta por lo que Alistear y Patty aprovecharon que se encontraban solos y por primera vez le robó un beso tímido y cauto que provocó que ella se sonrojara y él se sintiera incómodo. Pero cuando vio que ella le ofrecía sus labios, no dudó en tomarlos y sonreír para sus adentros, al comprobar que sabían infinitamente mejor que en sus sueños.

Poco a poco la soledad en el salón del té y su amor los fueron llevando a la pasión que se desbordó entre suspiros. Cerró con llave la puerta y la miró con ojos ardientes porque ahí estaba su chica con el peinado revuelto y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.

No era como él hubiera querido pero la hizo suya sobre ese diván de terciopelo. Nunca cerró los ojos ni cuando la sentía estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, quería tatuar cada gesto, cada gemido y cada suspiro en su piel y sus recuerdos.

Esa tarde la hizo su mujer, no una sino varias veces, cada vez de la misma forma y cada vez tan diferente. La vistió de nuevo con delicadeza, con ternura y con añoranza y besó nuevamente esos labios. La arrulló entre sus brazos y le dejó dormida para luego robarle un mechón de su cabello y una cinta de su vestido.

- _**Perdóname amor mío**_- y luego salió sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que si lo hacía, ya no tendría la fuerza suficiente para marcharse y regresaría para hacerle el amor mil veces más.

* * *

Un año después la mirada antes alegre del joven, lucía triste y sin vida. La guerra le había cambiado sobremanera, sus ideales se esfumaron y poco a poco llegaba el resentimiento por haber dejado lo que amaba y se maldecía una y otra vez.

Solo un mechón de cabellos castaños, una fotografía ya desgastada y una cinta de seda medio roída era lo que lo anclaba a la tierra.

Patty era su luz en esa obscuridad.

Sabía que algo pasaría en la misión que se le asignó… lo presentía y en la soledad de la barraca lloró como nunca lo había hecho. La corazonada de que el moriría eran tan tangible que quiso desertar, rechazar la misión. Maldita era la hora en que su pasión por volar lo habían convertido en el mejor de su escuadrón.

Con los ojos aun húmedos escribió su testamento. Guardó en una caja sus proyectos, sus manuales, su uniforme de gala y ese par de marionetas. Las cartas de Archie, Candy, Albert y la tía abuela e incluso alguna de sus padres.

Incluso guardó ese mechoncito de cabellos pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y lo colocó donde siempre lo llevaba, cerca de su corazón. Tomó también el pequeño librito rojo que Patty le había enviado y que aún le faltaba por leer el último capítulo.

Para cuando le dieron la orden de despegar lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin imaginar lo que pasaría después.

La batalla, su duelo, la metralla atravesando su cuerpo, su avión derribado… sus últimos pensamientos.

Los días que siguieron a su recuperación fueron un infierno. La amnesia que le provocaron las lesiones en su cabeza lo dejaron en el limbo. La desesperación y la desesperanza terminaron por quebrar su espíritu. Pero un día la luz se hizo presente después de haber tocado fondo e intentar quitarse la vida.

Poco a poco recordó quien era y recuperó su identidad. Llevando consigo el pequeño libro que le había salvado la vida y que lo unía a la mujer que adoraba. El mechón de cabello lo había perdido pero ahora ese librito significaba tanto para él.

Su presencia en Chicago conmocionó a todo el mundo, pero él solo buscaba a su mujer. Estuvo unas horas en su hogar y luego tomó el tren que lo llevaría a Miami.

Su corazón latía con fuerza conforme se acercaba a su destino. Tomó su bastón y caminó hacia el andén.

Fué entonces que la vio.

Contuvo la respiración y solo se detuvo a unos dos metros de ella y se permitió observarla. Patty había cambiado… había algo en ella que la hacían verse más hermosa.

Tal vez se había casado y era feliz, fué su primer pensamiento y al igual que cuando la había redescubierto, los celos lo inundaron pero estos inmediatamente se esfumaron al tenerla entre sus brazos.

_**-Te has dejado crecer la barba-**_ Patty le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

_**-¡Te he extrañado tanto!-**_ él respondió.

_**-Lo sé… siempre supe que regresarías, ven vamos a casa-**_ ella le susurró mientras él limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Al llegar ella lo llevó a un pequeño jardín donde las magnolias y los limoneros perfumaban el ambiente. Se sentaron junto a la fuente donde un gran árbol de bugambilias les daba sombra.

_**-Te fuiste sin decirme nada-**_ fué el tímido reproche de ella.

_**-¡Perdóname mi amor!-**_ fué la respuesta.

_**-¿Sabes? cuando te fuiste, rompiste mi corazón porque si me lo hubieras dicho… tal vez lo hubiera entendido. Pero no, guardaste silencio y te marchaste. No pensaste en mí ni un segundo, ni en el dolor que me provocaste.**_

_**-¡Perdóname… por favor perdóname!-**_ le suplicó con los ojos rasados.

_**-¡No!… no… me lastimaste. Te creí muerto y contigo mi corazón. Asistí a tu funeral ¿Y sabes que fué lo peor?... ¡Quise matarme!… quise arrancarme la vida porque desde ese instante yo también había muerto.**_

El enmudeció ante la magnitud de esa confesión. Nunca se imaginó que su decisión la lastimaría tan profundamente al grado de querer matarse.

_**-Viví un infierno Alistear Cornwell y ahora vienes tan campante a perturbar de nuevo mi vida. Tú, la última persona que esperaba ver en esta vida. Tú, la persona que más odio.**_

Al escuchar esto último el corazón de Stear dió un vuelco, se sintió tan miserable y casi sin darse cuenta las lágrimas que estaba tratando de aguantar desde que llegó, lo desbordaron. Dio la media vuelta, ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

Patty, su adorada Patty lo odiaba.

Antes de irse dejó sobre la banca el pequeño librito rojo donde pendía, de un hoyo de bala, la cruz de honor que el gobierno de Francia le había otorgado como reconocimiento a su valor demostrado en batalla.

_**-Esta novela me salvó la vida-**_ le dijo y al igual que cuando la dejó para marchar a la guerra, no miró hacia atrás.

Patty caminó hasta donde estaba el libro e inmediatamente lo reconoció. Lo abrió con cuidado y tomó la condecoración y miró angustiada como solo la bala había respetado las últimas diez páginas del libro.

Era una tonta.

Ahora que la vida le brindaba una nueva oportunidad, la rechazaba.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se plantó delante de él para darle una bofetada y luego besarlo con desesperación.

_**-Te odio Alistear… pero también te dije una vez que mi corazón es tuyo y que nunca podría amar a otro hombre como te amo a ti.**_

El ya no le contestó solo la estrechó entre sus brazos y la cubrió de besos.

_**-Ven, por favor-**_ ella le pidió.

Él se dejó guiar hasta un enorme salón y miró el diván donde hace casi cinco años la había hecho suya. Para luego abrir los ojos asombrado… era una habitación de fantasía cuyo cielo raso estaba tachonado de estrellas, un sistema planetario pendía de él y el sol y los planetas giraban al entrar las suaves corrientes de aire perfumado proveniente de los jardines.

Había libros, muchos libros y una mesa con un microscopio y varias laminillas. En uno de los rincones observó un montón de tuercas, tornillos y varias herramientas para al final detenerse en un montón de cojines multicolores donde sobresalía una cabecita de cabellos pelinegros y alborotados… como los suyos.

Y el corazón le latió con fuerza.

Se giró para mirar a Patty y esta solo le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza a su muda pregunta.

No pudo dar un paso.

El inexplicable nudo en su garganta le impedía siquiera respirar, los ojos acuosos que le nublaron más la visión pero que inexplicablemente solo veían al bultito que dormía plácidamente sobre los cojines.

Reaccionó al sentir como ella tomaba su mano y lo guiaba. Quería hablar, gritar, estallar en felicidad porque nunca se imaginó que su sacrificio sería ampliamente recompensado. La mujer que adoraba aún lo amaba y le había hecho el regalo más hermoso.

El miró la sonrosada carita y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que también usaba gafas. Emocionado se acuclilló y suavemente acarició las azabaches hebras y acomodó los espejuelos.

_**-No tengas miedo, es tu hija-**_ Patty le dijo.

_**-¿Una nena?... ¿Una niña?... ¡Mi pequeña!-**_ No pudo evitar hablar un poco más fuerte.

Ante este casi grito ahogado la pequeña se despertó y él pudo observar unos pequeños ojos parecidos a los de Patty pero sus facciones y su cabello oscuro no dejaban lugar a dudas que era una réplica exacta de él.

Un sentimiento de orgullo y admiración inflamó su pecho para luego estrechar con suavidad ese pequeño cuerpecito y llorar liberando sentimientos, rencores y culpas.

Patty también lloraba suavemente y se acercó a sus amores.

_**-Marisa, papá ya está en casa.**_

Entonces la pequeñita enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Stear y besó su mejilla, que terminó por derretir el adolorido corazón de su padre. Bien dicen que la sangre llama y los tres, de alguna manera, sabían que por fin serían felices.

Stear se levantó llevando a su hijita entre sus brazos y esa noche los tres durmieron en la misma cama pero él antes de conciliar el sueño, sonrió satisfecho y dió gracias a Dios por los caminos tan tortuosos que le había mostrado con las decisiones que él había tomado y que lo llevaron a la desesperanza.

Sí… su sacrificio no habia sido en vano.

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo pudo estar en paz… por fin estaba en casa.

By Tzitziki Janik.

* * *

Gracias a todas y todos mis lectores por leer mis locuras, travesuras y golosuras. He recibido mucho mas de ustedes con sus rewiews de aliento, que no existen palabras suficientes para agradecerles. Esto solo me anima a seguir plasmando mis sueños y transformarlos en historias... gracias.


End file.
